


Robot Walker

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aigis the secret robot, Drabble, Short and Silly, has not actually played PQ, i may have taken inspiration from a certain PQ scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigis is clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Walker

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for F!P3MC, but it's kind of ambiguous, so insert who you like.

So much for your attempt at solitude. Just once you want to be able to quietly enjoy nature.

You sigh slightly and follow the chattering SEES group-

- _try_ to follow them, anyways.

“Um… Aigis, right?”  
  
“That is correct.”

There’s something a little… off about her, besides her penchant for hugging random strangers, but you’re not quite sure what it is. “I need you to let go.”

“I refuse. My highest priority is to be with you.”

Um. Okay. You shoot Ikutsuki-san a pleading stare, but he merely smiles brightly and continues on his way. Fat lot of help HE is.

“Aigis, I can’t walk with your arms clamped around me.”

She finally pulls her head back, glancing down between you. “It is possible, but indeed not optimal. One moment.”

“What the-!”

“Uh, you okay?” Junpei is looking back, and he seems about as surprised as you.

“Aigis, put me down!”

“Negative. This position is optimal for comfortable conveyance, without requiring separation. Please hold still.”

By the time she pulls level with the front of the pack (Akihiko and Mitsuru), you have completely run out of fucks to give. And that is how you let a stranger-cum-robot carry you princess-style across the Yakushima beach.


End file.
